MARTHA'S TOPSECRET DIARY
by Saeshmea
Summary: Inspired on the words of AOT, this is a fic about Martha & Perry White. It begins on Martha's teenage years, her first love, her first time, her first tears for love... And then... What never happened in Perry-S3 and the stuff before and after Hostage
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters, obviously, and the plot is inspired on Annette O'Toole own words in some interviews about the episode "Hostage"… I've just adapted it to my point of view and the series.**_

_**A/N: I hope you like it and, please, review^^**_

**Martha's top-secret diary**

Martha came back home with a dreamy look on her eyes.

"Where have you been?" Her father voice took her back to reality.

"With some friends" she lied.

"I thought I had told you to be back at seven"

"It's just eight o'clock, dad…" she said climbing a few steps to her room.

"You're not like the other girls, Martha… you are a Clark, you should be acting according to the things I've tough you"

"You have teach me how to be a bored nun closed in my room, dad… and I'm surely not going to act like that" she smiled and continued her way up.

"Don't talk to me like that again! You young lady are not coming out from your room in a month!" William Clark yelled from the hall while her daughter answered him with the noisy boom of her bedroom's door closing.

Martha left her bag on the floor and jumped onto the pink sheets of the four-post bed. From under the amount of different pillows, she took out a pink notebook where she wrote:

_Dear top-secret diary, _

_Today I've met the guy I want to marry with. He's so cool! He's very attractive and very intelligent! And daddy would never accept him because he doesn't have "a good job". _

_I've met him at college after my economy class. He was there by chance and we crashed. He's older than me, but it doesn't matter, he's so good-looking! _

_We've gone out after my classes. He invited me to a coffee in a place I'd never been yet at the other side of the city. I've missed the time and I've come back late at home again… Dad's crossed with me now and says I can't go out, but I don't care because we're meeting tomorrow again, at night!_

* * *

The next day, after have dinner with her father Martha got dressed and jumped by the window of the bathroom to the garage's roof, and then to the garden's tree bench. Climbing up and down the tree was something she'd been doing since she was a kid, so it wasn't very difficult, even wearing her higher heels.

At the corner of the street there was the red car waiting for her. She opened the door and quickly came in before any neighbor could see her.

"Hi sweetie"

"Hello Perry" she said blushing and kissing the lips of that young blonde-haired reporter that the day before was giving a conference in her college.

* * *

_Dear top-secret diary,_

_Yesterday was an incredible night! I did it! I did it with him! It was so amazing! I never thought the first time could be so wonderful! Perry was so sweet with me… We first went to a party of some friends of him that are also reporters, and after that we went to his apartment in the city. We drunk some vine and we did it on the couch._

_It was so fun! Oh, but I did ask him to use protection, so there's nothing to worry about… I've told it to Jane on the morning… She still being a virgin so I'm the very first one of the group to have sleep with a guy! _

_He drove me back home, I had to climb the tree to get in, but it doesn't matter… even if daddy had noticed me I would still being the happier girl in the word today!_

_We didn't said anything for today but I'm sure Perry's going to call me soon^^ We had such a great time!_

Martha hided her diary again and went downstairs to have lunch. She spent all the afternoon with her mobile phone on her hands but… it never rang.

The next day, went she came back from college she found his father holding her diary on his hands, opened by the last page she'd written.

"Can you tell me what the hell this is, Martha?" he asked with a too calmed tone of voice.

"A fiction story I'm writing?" she tried lying very bad.

"Can you tell me when my daughter became the whore of her class?" he yelled throwing the diary against her.

"I'm not that!" she shouted protecting herself with her arms to avoid the projectile. "I love him!" She stepped forwards, staring at her father.

"You what?" he screamed while his hand slapped her face noisily "You're not going to date any reporter while you live in my house, young lady" he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall "Listen to me… You better start behaving like a nice city lady if you don't want me to send you back to the boarding school"

"I'm twenty years old, dad… there's no way you can tell me what to-Aah!" her sentence was interrupted by a second slap, on the same cheek.

"You have two options… you can stay here and live like a princess under my will…" he advised grabbing her hair "…or you can leave and start your whore-happy-life with the reporter or the next man that cross your way, because… this Perry you love so much is not going to call you, sweetheart" he released his daughter and picked the diary from the floor "Guys are just interested in one thing… and you already give it to this one" Mr. Clark pushed the book against his daughter chest, she take it and he retired to the library while she climbed the stairs crying.

She hated her father! And she hated him even more after realize he was right when a week after Perry hadn't called her back yet.

After that incident, his father sent the limousine to pick her up at college every day after her classes. There was no way she could stay with her friends, even at the library, until that spring day when…

_Dear top-secret diary,_

_Today I've taken the notes back to the guy I met yesterday in the entrance bench of the college. His name's Jonathan, he's a Smallville farmer. He wanted to invite me to dinner but I couldn't so we're meeting tomorrow at lunch time. I'm not sure but, I feel this could be the one…_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**_

_**A/N: Thank you very much for your comments, I love knowing you're enjoying my fic. I hope you like this part as well^^**_

.

**Martha's top-secret diary - 2**

**.**

_My dear diary,_

_I'm so excited! Tomorrow is our six-month anniversary and Jonathan said he's preparing a very nice surprise for me. I don't know what it can be but… oh god, after the romantic picnic near the lake in Smallville he prepared for our three-month date, I don't know what he can have prepared this time!_

_We have accorded not to buy presents, so I'm going to give him something that costs no money… I'm going to tell daddy about him because I know, I feel, this is something serious._

.

The next day Jonathan picked Martha from college on his van and blindfolded her with a red handkerchief.

"Where are we going?" Martha wondered very excited to know what the surprise would be this time.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you" he advised.

After a journey that seemed very long for Martha, Jonathan parked the car and helped her to come out, showing her the way and warning her of the stairs they had to climb.

"Alright… are you ready?" he asked.

"I am, come on!" she exclaimed impatiently.

He came towards her, kissed her lips softly and removed the handkerchief from her eyes. Martha found herself at the loft of the Kent's farm barn, surrounded by lots of red tulips drawing a heart on the wood floor under their feet. It was the very first time she was there, Jonathan had put lots of candles everywhere and there was a cloth on the ground with some cakes and vine. In a corner there was an old record player that he turned on and it began to play _The way you look tonight_.

"Do you like it?" Jonathan asked looking around and holding her hands.

"It's lovely" she said resting her head on his shoulder while they began to dance.

"Martha… I've been thinking on us…" he began to told "We know each other since just six months ago but… Martha" he stopped dancing and stepped back to be able to stare at her eyes "I feel like if I knew you since ever. You are… the other half of me"

"Oh, Jonathan…" she said touched and almost crying.

"I know it's very early but, there's something…" he walked to the big opening on the wall without releasing her hands and let her look at the views to the fields. "What do you say?"

She smiled and some tears finally came out from her eyes while they read on the fields those big letters saying "Marry me".

"I cannot afford an engagement ring, I won't be able to pay for the wedding you've surely been dreaming all your life but… I love you, and I know you're the one I want to have my family with"

"Yes" she said.

"What?"

"I do, I'll marry you, Jonathan Kent" she said cupping his face and kissing his lips with a passion she'd never showed out before.

* * *

"NO WAY!"

"But Sir…"

"No way!" Mr. Clark exclaimed one more time "I won't let my daughter marry a… a…"

"Mr. Clark, I love her…" Jonathan insisted "I know I'm not the guy you were expecting for your daughter, but nobody will love her as much as I…"

"NO!" William Clark shouted standing up from his desk "I won't let my daughter marry a country bumpkin farmer looking for her money!"

It was at that point when Jonathan couldn't stand anymore the hurting comments coming from Mr. Clark's mouth and in a knee-jerk reaction he punched his face and left the office.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I've missed a cool scene between daddy and Jonathan today. Apparently Jon has punched daddy when he's gone to his office to ask for my hand in marriage. Dad has said nothing since he's come back home, but Jonathan is very sad. When we've met he's began to say things like I don't deserve him and he's not the right man for me… He's said he won't be able to give me the life I'm used to and that he has not the right to ask me to leave them behind… I've got very upset and I've told him I don't care about any of these things, I've said him I just need his love to be happy and that I'll marry him any way. I'm going to talk with daddy right now to tell him._

.

"I want you to prepare your luggage" William Clark said when Martha came into the dining room.

"Are we going anywhere?" she wondered sitting down.

"You're going to spent a few time at Elisabeth's"

"Oh dad, no! Why the hell would I want to go to Minnesota with Aunty Elisabeth?"

"I've already called her… She's very happy to have some company and you'll be finishing your degree with her"

"No way! I have plans"

"You mean marrying that stupid farmer that came to my office this morning?"

"Yes"

"Forget it… I'm not going to consent that marriage, ever!"

"Well… in that case I guess I'm going to pack my things…" she said leaving the room.

"Good girl"

"…but not to go to Minnesota, but to take a taxi to Smallville!" She yelled out closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Fifteen years later… .. .**

**.**

Clark came into the house with a worried face, Martha noticed it immediately, and giving him his lunch she asked what was the matter.

"I've met this guy being in town… I think he… he knows about my powers"

"Are you sure?" Martha exclaimed.

"He saw me using them, mom… but he was drunk, maybe he won't…"

"Is anyone from the town? Anyone we know?"

"No… he's a journalist… he's investigating about the meteor shower… His name's… White, I think… Perry White, yes"

The glasses Martha was carrying to the table crashed on the floor after that name resounded on her mind. Clark stood up and helped his mother tidy that mess.

"Are you ok?" he wondered.

"Yes" she said nervously "they just slipped from my hands…" she muttered "I… I'm going upstairs… tell your dad that his lunch is in the oven when he came in"

"Ok"

But Martha didn't went upstairs, she went to the barn and began to look into some old boxes until she found one saying _Martha_. From the box she took out some photo-albums and old clothes, at the bottom she found her old pink top-secret diary.

"I can't believe it" she whispered to herself opening the notebook and reading the first lines of those old pages looking for that name… that name she was sure to be the same in her memories when suddenly…

_... Today I've met the guy I want to marry with..._

_... Perry was so sweet with me…..._

_... Yesterday was an incredible night!..._

_... I'm sure Perry's going to call me soon..._

_... Perry was so sweet with me…..._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Have a look at the start of the first chapter._**

**_A/N: Thank you very much for your nice reviews^^ I'm glad you like my story and I really hope you'll enjoy this part as well ;-)_**

* * *

**Martha's Top-Secret Diary – 3**

"Here Mrs. Kent…" Lana said handing Martha a tray with two cups of coffee and her change from the other side of the Talon's bar.

"Thanks Lana, bye-bye" she said smiling at the young girl and leaving the café. At the exit, a not-very-tall man kept the door open for her. Once outside she looked at him to say thank you but his shiny blue eyes staring at her left Martha missing words.

"Hi Mrs. Kent" Chloe's voice said suddenly appearing between them.

"Hi Chloe…" Martha answered "Isn't Clark with you?"

"We're supposed to meet here" the blonde girl said noticing Martha was gazing at the grey-haired man "Oh… this is Perry White, Mrs. Kent… Mr. White, this is Martha Kent… She's Clark's mother"

"Nice to meet you… Martha." he said taking her free hand and leaving a very soft kiss on it "It's not strange that such a wonderful boy has such an attractive mother"

"My husband's waiting for me" Martha said getting free from his hand "It's been nice to see you again, Perry… See you later, Chloe!" Martha left in a hurry to join Jonathan at the van at the other side of the street.

"Are you alright?" He wondered taking the tray from her hands "You look tired"

"I'm fine" and she didn't say anything else.

* * *

The next day, when Martha came into the kitchen, noticed her son talking with someone outside. She came out to the porch and then realized it was Perry White. They shook their hands and Clark went into the barn… Martha was going to come back into the house but the reporter noticed her.

"I just came to said goodbye" he said climbing the steps of the porch "Your son is a really incredible man"

"Thanks…" she muttered "and goodbye, Mr. White" she turned around but then…

"Yesterday you said it had been nice to see me **_again_**" he said.

"Did I?" she said nervously "It surely was a mistake"

"That's what I thought… but I knew I'd seen those eyes before…" he approached her and she stepped back. "So I did my research…"

"What do you mean?"

"Class of '88, Metropolis University… I made a conference there… I didn't remember any Martha Kent but… I did remember an amazing red-haired called Martha Clark…"

"Alright… Now you have solved your journalist's doubts I guess you can…"

"I had to cover an event in Washington… I wanted to call you back but… I lost my luggage in the train"

"You can't expect me to believe you… I'm not that stupid teenage anymore, Perry"

"Alright… I was an ass when I was young… and maybe I still being… but I do remember those days in the city with you… and specially that great night when…"

"That was lots of years ago…"

"Don't say me you don't remember it…!"

"Of course I do… it was my very first time… I remember I was excited, I was happy… but the man who I'd shared my most intimate moment with never called me back and that made me feel sad, upset and foolish!" she was upset and noticed a cry almost coming out "I spent days waiting for the phone to ring… crying… But fortunately then I met Jonathan, and you know what? He waited, and when it happened… he was gentle… and the most important thing, the next day he came back to tell me how much more he loved me…"

"I guess I can do nothing else than making women unhappy" he muttered stepping back.

"It wouldn't happen if you didn't run away every time you're scared, Perry" Martha said "…because I was anything but unhappy while we were together"

Her voice was like a soft hand caressing his soul… Her words had been the nicest thing anyone had said him in a very long time and unconsciously he moved closer to her and stole a kiss from her lips.

"I thought you were leaving" Clark's voice remembered Martha the place and time where she was at that right moment.

"I'm sorry, Clark… I was just having a few words with your mother…" Perry said climbing down the porch "She's a wonderful woman, take good care of her" He winked at him and left.

"Are you ok? I saw the two of you from the barn and I thought he was bothering you about me…"

"I'm fine…" she said beating her lips, tasting the rest of that quick kiss he'd left on them "He was just saying goodbye…"

* * *

That night, while Jonathan was sleeping next to her, Martha took from the drawer of her night table the pink notebook she'd rescued from the few things she'd taken with her from Metropolis when she'd left her father's house… But this time she didn't read those old lines… she opened it by a page in blank and began to write…

_My dear old diary,_

_It's been so long since the last time I wrote on these pages… I'm feeling like a teenager right now._

_Today I've met that guy I once stupidly though I was going to marry with… It has happened fifteen years since then. He's a man, now… a lonely, alcoholic and unsuccessful man… but the same good-looking man with a lovely speech capacity. And he remembers that night… that magic night of the past that will always be in my memories. _

_He's kissed me. It's been a very short kiss… a small and meaningless kiss… but for a while I was stupidly going to kiss him back… (Can I still being so stupidly innocent yet?) Fortunately Clark has come and I've come back to reality… I haven't told Jonathan because he would get mad, but we've had our own magic night after dinner! He's resting now so, I better turn the light off before he wakes up._

When she finished writing those lines she read them again and tore the page up. She couldn't keep that because if Jonathan or Clark ever found the notebook then… She smiled and put the separate page into the notebook… She would throw it away on the morning once she was alone in the house…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Look at the first episode, I don't even remember what I wrote.**_

_**A/N: Special thanks to JUJUchick16's reviews because her interest in my fics inspires me for the next part^^**_

_**About this chapter, I'm not sure of why, but I've enjoyed writing it^^ **_

* * *

**Martha's top-secret diary – 4 (before hostage)**

**.**

**Almost six years later… in Washington… .. . **Martha was going off the elevator of her office when crashed with someone and all the papers she was carrying felt to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he listened a man's voice saying while she knelt down to pick up the mess.

"It's alright" she muttered trying to sound nicely.

"No… honestly… I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking ahead and… Martha?" It was when she heard her name on that strange voice that she raised her head to look at the body she'd crashed with.

"Perry!" she exclaimed.

"There're other ways to find old friends nowadays than crashing with them, you know…" he said helping her to stand up.

"Trust me, you're the last person I was thinking about right now… I have a meeting with some other senators… and thanks to you, I'll be late… What means they won't even dare to listen to me"

"Can I help?"

She was going to say a grateful no, but there were about two hundreds sheets she needed to re-organize before the meeting started, so she end up taking Perry White into the closes empty office to helped her with the papers.

* * *

When she came out from the reunion she couldn't believe it, when noticed Perry sitting down in the corridor.

"Tell me you're not waiting for me" she advised glancing at him.

"Why should I?" he wondered standing up and following her while she walked to the elevator. "How was the meeting? Did they listen to you?"

"I think so… but who cares? I'm just the silly woman representing Kansas in this f***ing place" she answered pushing the elevator button with rage.

"You're not in a very good mood, you know" he said entering behind her.

"Are you following me?" she asked pushing the garage button.

"Why should I?" he replied again.

"Alright, Perry White… what do you want?" and she finally looked at those blue eyes staring at her from the other side of the elevator.

"A coffee?"

"If you want an interview better talk with my assistant because…"

"I swear I wasn't looking for you when we crashed… but I'm happy to see you again and I'd love to…"

"I wouldn't" she said when the doors opened.

"Just a coffee… what could happen?" he followed her steps to her car "We could talk and… remember old times"

"I don't have any old times to remember with any old reporter interested in any old stories from my family or Smallville"

"I'm not interested in Clark, I swear" he said "I checked myself he's just a boy with hero aspirations… and he's really good" he stopped a while to breath while Martha looked for her keys in her purse "I'm just interested in you"

"Why should you?" she replied imitating his words and opening the back door of the car to leave all the carpets and papers she was carrying.

"Because I haven't been in Washington for years and it must be something else than just chance if the first day I come to DC I crash with the most beautiful and nice woman I've ever been with"

Martha's heart turned over and she closed the door at that moment without notice her other hand was in the wrong place. She groaned leaving the keys fall down to the floor and caressing her poor red crushed fingers while a few tears went out from her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Perry wondered taking a look "I'll drive you to the Central Hospital" he took the keys from the ground while Martha sat down into the car and they drove away.

* * *

When Perry saw Martha he quickly stood up from the chair and walked towards her.

"So?"

"I've broken two fingers" she showed him her bandaged hand "Silly me" she sighted smiling.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"It wasn't your fault"

"If I can do anything…"

"Could you drive me to my apartment? I wouldn't ask it to you, but my assistant can't come and I can't leave my car here…"

"Of course I can! No problem!" he assured.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Perry… Would you like that coffee, now?" Martha wondered when they came into her apartment.

"It would be very nice" he smiled leaving her things onto the closest table while Martha went into the kitchen, and taking a look around the place. "Nice place"

"But it's not home…" she said coming back carrying a tray with two cups, sugar and some biscuits just with one hand. Perry quickly wanted to help, but she didn't let him. "I've been a waitress for a long time, I think I could do it without hands" she giggled.

"It's nice to see you in a better mood" he told taking his cup.

"I'm sorry for my behavior… today's not been a good day"

"What happened?"

"I was late at the office, I had to photocopy all the sheets again because the once I had prepared got dirty with the coffee on the morning, and when I thought I had everything done, I crashed with a foolish reporter I hadn't seen for…"

"Six years" Perry helped "I'm sorry… I'm in Washington for work, I was coming back from an interview with Senator Geller when we crashed…"

"So you actually were waiting for me after my meeting"

"Yes" he confessed "I knew you were in Washington but, you know… it's a big city, a big building… I never thought I would have the chance to find you but… it happened… and I felt I couldn't just go away after that wonderful coincidence" Martha blushed and he continued "I'm a different man now, Martha… I've stopped drinking and… I have other kind of objectives in my career"

"That's good, Perry… I'm very happy for you"

He noticed her sincerity and moved closer to her.

"The last time we met we… left something on the air" he talked.

"The last time we met I was a happy married wife, Perry…"

"I know, but now you are free…"

"I…" her voice trembled and hesitated looking for which words she wanted or she should say.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, not because he cared on the time but because he understood it was time for him to leave "I should go… Will you be alright?" he wondered.

"Sure… I can manage with one hand, don't worry" she said standing up and walking with him to the door.

"I'm staying the full week… maybe… we could…"

"See you on the next chance, Perry" she said smiling and closing the door behind him.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As you know: Look in the first part!

A/N: I wasn't very inspired for this part... But this is reaching the end... I'm going to write one or two more parts and that's all. Hope you like this ;-)

.

**Martha's secret diary – 5**

**.**

When Martha was leaving her office the phone rang and she had to come back in to answer.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why didn't you call me?" her son's voice asked.

"Hi, Clark! What's the matter, dear?" she asked sitting down on her desk, looking at those great views of the city.

"I've heard you hurt yourself in the Planet… Why didn't you call me? I would have come immediately"

"I'm fine, dear… I just broke two fingers of my right hand… it was a silly accident, there was need to call you and… don't tell me they are publishing an article to tell that?"

"They have already done it… it's in the politics section… I was going to call you at your apartment… but it also says that you didn't wanted to take a leave"

"Of course not" she said giggling "I just broke my fingers, I can still doing my job… I could never take a sick leave at home… Even if I was sick or I'd broken a leg, I kept doing the housework and cooking the meals… and helping your father with the farm…"

"It's…" Clark was going to say, but her mother interrupted.

"It is the same, honey" she said. "I'm fine, really…" a knock on the door made her turn around and she met Perry White coming into her office "Sweetheart… I'm sorry, I have to hang up… Love you" she put the phone down and looked at her visit. "What are you doing here?"

"I was leaving when I heard your voice _by chance_" he said remembering her words of the day before.

"I see…" she smiled.

"Do you have any meeting now?"

"No… I was just going to have something for lunch when Clark rang"

"What a great chance!" he exclaimed "I was going to have lunch too"

"Alright Mr. White…" she said joking "Would you like to join me during the lunch"

"It would be a wonderful pleasure" and he offered his arm to her, and Martha placed her hand on it while they left the office.

* * *

After having lunch in the office's cafeteria, Perry insisted on paying himself and then they both went outside.

"Don't you have your car in the garage, today?"  
"I can't drive with this…" she said showing the bandage to him.

"We can share the taxi, then…" he said making one of those yellow cars stop. He kept the door opened for her and Martha gave her address to the driver.

"Martha… I've really enjoyed the lunch today and… I'd love if we could meet again without waiting for causality to make us crash again"

"I still doubting we met by chance, today… Perry" she said letting go a soft giggle.

"What about a dinner… on Friday" he said ignoring her sarcasm.

"It sounds like a date" she said.

"That's what I would like it to be…"

"Perry… I don't think…"

"Alright… then tomorrow… Thursday isn't a date day…"

"I'll be ready at seven" she said going out the taxi when it stopped.

* * *

The next day, Thursday, at seven o'clock, Martha opened her apartment door wearing a large black dress with a low neckline. She'd curled her hair and wore very high heels.

"Hi" she said smiling, taking her handbag and going out.

"You look… awesome!" he exclaimed walking backwards to look at her while they were going into the elevator.

"Thanks" she smiled and blushed.

They went to a not very expensive but elegant restaurant in the center of the city and after that they went for a walk around the river.

"Martha… I've been offered a job in the Washington Times…"

"It sounds good" Martha said.

"It really does but… a job is not enough reason for me to stay in a place…" he stopped and stood in front of her "If I stayed in the city… could we keep meeting each other?"

"Of course" she smiled at him.

"I mean… not just by chance, but… like today" he held her hands "Martha… I'd like to give an opportunity to that what could be twenty years ago…"

"I'd like to try it, too" she said pulling him closer to her and kissing his lips under the light of the moon, next to the sound of the river's water running.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok… it's taken me about three weeks to finally finish this part… .. . and it's not because it's a really good one, so I hope you enjoy it. Next one will be the end**

* * *

**Martha's Secret Diary – 6 (Hostage with less Jonathan and more Lionel ghosts^^)**

**.**

"Are you ok?" Perry asked going out the taxi.

"Sure… it's just that… it's been almost three years since the last time I was here"

"It will be fine, don't worry… Go ahead; I'll take the luggage in"

And he looked how Martha walked to the house with that key she'd been carrying for the entire journey from Washington on her hand. Once he'd managed to carry all her suitcases on once, he followed her steps and came into the house.

"I don't know why you need all these clothes…" he muttered "…with my help you'll be wearing any-" but then he noticed Clark standing in front of Martha and felt stupid for his comment.

"You remember Perry White…?" Martha said smiling and hoping Clark not get mad at that right moment.

"Hi, Clark" Perry said "It's been a long time" he added shaking hands with the young boy.

"I'll carry this upstairs" Martha interrupted taking her luggage and making her way to her old bedroom.

"I'll help you, Mrs. Kent!" and Lois run behind Martha before things could get hot in the hall.

"I'm sure you have some questions…" Perry wasn't sure of what to say to the boy he'd tried to turn into a story and that now was the son of the woman he loved so much.

"What the hell are you doing with my mother, Mr. White?" Clark interrupted absolutely ignoring Perry's innocent look.

"Nothing, I mean…" he muttered nervously "We're dating, but…"

"Were you talking about me, guys?" Martha asked coming back with Lois, and Perry sighted on relief. "Perry… Lois is very interested on your job, maybe you could talk together while Clark and I catch up each other…" and she walked outside with Clark while Lois took Perry to the sitting room with an amount of questions about his old works.

* * *

"Perry White…" Clark said once they were outside "Aren't there any more men in Washington?"

"I guess there are… but any other one makes me feel the same" she replied turning around to look at her son and show him a big smile.

"He's an alcoholic and…"

"I know about his past, Clark… more than you think… but he's trying to be a better man now"

"I don't want you to get hurt… People can't change…" he declared.

"Lionel did…" Martha suddenly said "He changed into a better man for me, and you… but I wasn't ready to let go of your father's remember then…" some tears filled her eyes and she turned back again to hide her face "I don't know how it's going to end… but I think it's worth to try it before I receive a call saying he's gone too"

"Oh, mom… I didn't… you never told me what you felt for… Lionel" he rested a hand on her shoulder and then embraced her tenderly.

"I never thought on what my feelings were until I learned what had happened… Clark… I'm not asking you to accept Perry as anything… but he makes me happy and…"

"You don't need to say anything else, mom…" Clark said cupping his mother's face "If he makes you happy that's enough for me…"

* * *

"Clark was very nice with me during the dinner" Perry commented when they went into their room at night.

"We had a… special chat this morning…" Martha told "He doesn't like you… but he understood that I love you" she smiled coming closer to him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"He's a great man"

"He really is… but do you really want to keep talking about my son or do you want to do something else?" she asked taking her top off and throwing it onto the floor.

"I guess we could do something else" he said taking her to the bed and sitting astride on her while undoing her trousers and pulling them down. He kissed her breast and her belly and then went further down sliding her panties down her tights when she suddenly stopped him and sat down.

"I can't" she said

"What's the matter?" he wondered worried.

"I… I can't… I'm sorry"

"We've done this before" he said smiling and taking his hand back to where his lips were a while ago.

"It's not this… is…" and she looked around the bedroom with sadly eyes.

"Alright… I understand…"

"I'm sorry…" she apologized "But doing it here I feel like if… I was lying to him"

"It's ok, Martha…" he caressed her hair sweetly and kissed her forehead.

"I never thought there could be a day when I would be on this bed with another man"

"Well… I'm sure that wherever he is right now he still thinking he married the right girl…" he held her hand and left a kiss on it.

Martha rested her head on his lap and he brushed her soft red hair with his fingers.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too"

* * *

The next morning Martha surprised everybody with a delicious breakfast that everybody enjoyed. Then Lois and Clark left and Martha went for a walk around the farm while Perry had a shower.

After his shower Perry looked for Martha in the house, and since he couldn't find her anywhere, he went into the barn and found her looking at Jonathan's old tools. He put his hands on her waist from her back without saying anything and kissed her neck softly, sweetly, while she raised her hand to caress his hair.

"I'm sorry for tonight… I guess these aren't the holidays you were expecting…" she apologized again, turning around to face him.

"I was expecting to spend a few nice days with you and your family… and this is exactly what we're doing…" he said cupping her face and kissing her lips. Martha gave that kiss back to him with a few more passion and began to unbutton his shirt… to what he replied taking her top off and caressing her breasts. Martha then held his hands and took him upstairs, to Clark's loft… and he unzipped her trousers before pulling her onto the couch and kneeling in front of her.

They looked each other and smiled, she left go a sweet giggle that he stopped with a kiss and then pulled her trousers out, slowly making them slide down her tights and legs… feeling the softness of her white skin with his hands.

She kissed him, and he kissed her belly… she kissed him again, and he kissed the space between her breasts… she kissed her chest while pulling his trousers down on a quick move, and he tasted every inch of her lips like trying to steal their flavor.

* * *

When Clark came back home on the afternoon found his mother in the kitchen preparing the dinner.

"Isn't Perry at home?" he wondered.

"He had to meet Lois in the Talon at three o'clock…"

"Did you two enjoy the morning alone?"

"Sure" she said with too much enthusiasm "I mean… we did"

"I'm sure you did…" he said with a tone of voice that made Martha turn around and face her son while he added "You lost this in the barn…" and he showed her some white panties that Martha quickly grabbed and hided in the pocket of her apron.

"We…" she muttered blushing both of her cheeks.

"I don't need to hear… I can easily imagine what you were doing and, trust me… it's not something I like to have in my mind… So just try to be more… discreet the next time…"

"Thanks…" she answered smiling nervously while her son left the kitchen again.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

**Martha's Secret Diary – 7 (right after Hostage)**

**.**

"Mom?" Clark asked from the corridor after have breakfast and notice she hadn't come down yet. He knew she'd spent the full night crying… After Perry had told them he was leaving, she'd stopped talking and eating… She was supposed to be in Washington that same afternoon, so Clark was really worried for her because she hadn't come out from her bedroom yet since the day before. "Mom… I'm coming in…" he told, carefully opening the door and founding his mother asleep over the sheets. He approached the bed and covered her with the blanket… It was then when he noticed the pink notebook under her head.

Clark carefully removed it from there, thinking it was a book… When he realized it was actually a notebook he couldn't help himself not to take a look on what his mom could have been writing during the night. But that quick look ended up being a deep lecture sitting down on the edge of the bed.

_My Dear Diary,_

_He's gone, and here I am… crying like that silly teenager waiting for the call that never came. I feel so stupid, because once again I thought, I really thought, this was for sure… Of course I wasn't thinking on marriage like in collage, but I did imagined Perry next to me for the rest of my life… just like it would have been with Jonathan if _(there was a big wet mark after that _if_ but the sentence never ended)

_I miss Jonathan, I miss Lionel and what could have been if… if we had had just a few more time, and I know I'm going to miss Perry because these last weeks have been the happier time I've spent since I left Smallville. He has made me feel a woman again, a young woman… because we've done thing I hadn't done with Jonathan since our firsts years together. _

_But he's gone. He's left just saying goodbye, not even stopping to talk about us, about in what point our supposed relationship would be now that he's going to be at the other side of the world. Damn it! Damn the day we crashed in the office and I let him come back in my life!_

Clark felt bad for his mom but couldn't stop looking at the words _again_ and _back_… Marking the page, there was a piece of paper folded that Clark noticed it was written too…

_My dear old diary,_

_It's been so long since the last time I wrote on these pages… I'm feeling like a teenager right now._

_Today I've met that guy I once stupidly though I was going to marry with… It has happened fifteen years since then. He's a man, now… a lonely, alcoholic and unsuccessful man… but the same good-looking man with a lovely speech capacity. And he remembers that night… that magic night of the past that will always be in my memories. _

_He's kissed me. It's been a very short kiss… a small and meaningless kiss… but for a while I was stupidly going to kiss him back… (Can I still being so stupidly innocent yet?) Fortunately Clark has come and I've come back to reality… I haven't told Jonathan because he would get mad, but we've had our own magic night after dinner! He's resting now so, I better turn the light off before he wakes up._

When he finished Clark remembered that day clearly… and adding a kiss between his mother and Perry White was something confusing… but not as much confusing as that _night of the past_… His mother had never mentioned to have known Perry from before…

He started to pass pages and pages, looking for that name somewhere… When he found a page with the name of Perry he started to read…

_Dear top-secret diary,_

_Yesterday was an incredible night! I did it!_

Clark stopped reading. He wasn't sure of wanting to know that about his mother… but… his eyes took another look to the page and he continued reading…

_I did it with him! It was so amazing! I never thought the first time could be so wonderful! Perry was so sweet with me… _

He jumped to the end and then understood which that call she never received was…

_We didn't say anything for today but I'm sure Perry's going to call me soon^^ We had such a great time!_

He hated Perry right then for making his mom suffering so much, but he needed to know how they had met… So he kept looking into those pages until he read _Today I've met the guy I want to marry with. _Clark couldn't believe his mom had had a crash on Perry White before falling in love with his father.

"Do you hate me?" his mom's voice suddenly scared him coming from his back.

"Mom?" he exclaimed jumping from the bed and letting the pink notebook fell on the ground. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I didn't…" he blushed himself, realizing he'd been reading his mom's diary.

"It's ok…" she said "I wrote those things a long time ago… I feel very different about most of the things on those pages…"

"Then… why did you ask me if I hate you?"

"'Cause I lied to you and your father about Perry…"

"I wouldn't say you lied to us… you just… never mentioned it"

"That's a nice way to say it…" Martha pointed sitting down on the bed.

"What were you doing with this?" he asked giving the diary back to his mom.

"We can learn lots of things looking at our own past, you know" Martha stated "What I've learnt in these pages is that I let people come into my life too easily… I fall in love like a fool teenager and that's how I always end up crying on my bed… but that's not going to happen again" she stood up and took her suitcase from under the bed to start packing.

* * *

The next morning Martha woke up alone in Washington DC for the first time in a long while and like every morning, she served to cups of coffee and two plates of pancakes with honey on the top. When she realized she was sharing her breakfast with a damn remember she took the plate in front of her and crashed it against the wall. When the noise stopped resounding into her ears she knelt down to clean the mess and started crying right when someone opened the door.

"What happened?" Perry asked leaving his suitcase down and picking up the pieces of china from the floor with her. "Are you ok?" he asked while they both stood up to throw those little white pieces mixed with bread and honey to the bin.

"I am" she muttered avoiding looking at him "What are you doing here?" she asked.

But he ignored her, distracted by the other plate, still laying on the table, next to the two cups of coffee.

"Who's your guest?" he asked with a not-nice tone on his voice.

"You" she said with a very low voice… "I guess I got used to making breakfast for two" she moved apart, leaving some distance between them and looked at him "Your things still in the dresser… I had no time to take anything out, so… Take whatever you've come to take, I should be leaving now…" she talked quickly like if she didn't wanted to leave time for him to talk, to make his voice sound on those sweet words he always managed to say "You can leave your key on the table when you finish…"

"I… I actually wondered if I could keep it" he said stepping forwards.

"Why would you keep the key of my apartment if you're leaving in the other side of the world?" she asked.

"What if I stay in this side of the world?"

"Why would you do that? The great stories aren't here…" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe I want find a great story if I stay… but I would lose a great woman if I leave…" Perry said, suddenly kneeling down and showing her a beautiful golden ring with a little crystal "Martha… would you give another chance… the last one, I promise"

"Perry White, are you asking to marry me?"

"I do. What do you say? Would you marry me, Martha?"

"I…" there was a long silence, Martha touched the ring but, then she hesitated "I can't"

"Why not?" he exclaimed standing up "Martha… I know I did wrong but… I've taken a flight back to the USA 'cause I realized I was making another mistake… I love you, and I know you love me… Martha… I also want to be next to you for the rest of my life" and Perry took out from his pocket a piece of paper that Martha recognized with her own handwriting "Clark came to me… and told me how bad you were feeling. I told him I was gonna declare the night of the dinner… but he said he wasn't sure you would say yes. But this time he said I needed to know your real feelings and that, it was up to me but, that this could really work if I stop making mistakes. So… for the first time in my life I feel I'm doing something right… and I'm asking you again…" he knelt down and hold her hands "Martha, would you marry this poor journalist that has nothing else than you in his life? I promise I'll never leave you, I'll never lie you, I'll never hurt you… again" he kissed his hands and Martha left go a sweet giggle.

"I do" she said.

"You do?"

"I do, Perry… I'll merry you, 'cause you've taken the happiness back into my life and… I really, really want to spent the rest of my days with you" they kissed and Perry put the ring on her finger.

"I'm hungry" he said after a second kiss.

"Your breakfast is in the bin but… I guess we can share mine now that we're… engaged" she said putting a special emphasis on that word.

"It would be lovely Mrs. White" and he took a piece of a pancake, gave it to Martha and then kissed her tasting the honey on her lips. "Breakfast had never taste so good" he said.

"Really… 'cause I could make it taste even better" she pointed taking some honey with her finger and licking it while leaving the kitchen and taking the way to their bedroom.

.

THE END.

.

**_Sorry for the long delay… I hope you've enjoyed this part, this fic and… well… I guess it was time that someone left everything for Martha^^ Kisses!_**


	8. Letter to the administrators

The administrators, as of June 4th, are going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Jillbone

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

xPaige Turnerx

HEALER

Azhani

JUJUChick16

Saeshmea


End file.
